Kamon vs Ryuga: The Dragon Emporer Strike's
Ryuga stood on a rock with the wind blowing fiercely through his hair. He also had a Dark Blue trench coat on. "Sure wish I could have a little fun today haven't had a good fight since Ryu Namikaze." As Kamon was on his way to a mission he notices a ninja standing on a rock. " Hey you, have you seen a ninja from the leaf?" "Ahh, you're talking to me hmm no I hav'nt though myself was a former shinobi from the leaf, i'll be glad to entertain you." He said running towards the man with his Gunbai in hand when he teleports behind his and slaps him in his back of the head with his Gunbai. The man now laid on the ground his blood comming from his mouth. "Well now. Seems like you want a fight. Well then I'l give you one." Kamon gets up and takes out a sword. "That pityful thing won't last," he said as he took off his trench coat and threw it the ground and pulled out his blades and placed them into his main joints of his arms and legs then one on his neck, mouth, and stomach. (He's right this sword and me won't last. Guess I'l have to even out the number of shadow clones i use with the number of blades he has.) "Shadow clone jutsu. Alright lets do this." Though Ryuga's Kenjutsu is as fierce Killer Bee's, so he jumps up and then lands on the ground slicing seven clones in the process. "Such weak things can't hold me back, are the sharingan can't even keep up with me though you think you can, how ptyful." "Shadow clone jutsu" (1 clone) Kamon then uses "Lightning Style Four Pillar-Trap" then when the 4 pillars are in the area where the unknown ninja is his clone uses, "Water Style, Exploding Water Shock wave" To increase the damage on the ninja. "Wind Style Vacuum Blade" He use vacuum blade to infuse his sword with wind chakra, just in case the unknown ninja escapes the trap. "You idiot all I have to do is this simple jutsu Uchiha Return." Ryuga then threw his blades extremely high into the air, and grabbed his gunbai and threw all the attacks back towards Kamon and he was laid out once more. "Are you serious you suck dude, but that's what I expect from a ninja that isn't A. an Uchiha B. uknown or C. my brother, hmph pityful now leave my presence if you'd still like your life." (Maybe I should leave) "Before I go i need to know one thing, what is your name, and where are you going?" "What make's you think you deserve my name when you couldn't lay a finger on me nor breeze wind past my face?" Kamon goes into his Golden Aura Technique, and teleports behind ninja and holds his sword to his neck. "So I'm going to ask you again What is your name?" "Since you want my name that badly, they call me the Dragon Emporer, but do you know why?" ..! " Don't tell me you are the Drakage" You must know, it's because I strike like a dragon, and i'll do it worst then killer b , Dragon Fist.!" Ryuga hit Kamon this time sending him flying though because of his techniques he landed fine. "Hm just because you're the Drakage doesn't mean I'm going to run like some cowards do in this world. If you don't mind I'd like to continue this fight." (I'll have to turn it up a notch.) Kamon makes 4 shadow clones and all of them are in the Golden Aura Technique, then each of them infuse their sword with golden chakra. 2 clones go to attack Ryuga but, Ryuga jumps in the air to dodge the attack. But 2 other clones teleport to Ryuga in the air and are about to attack Ryuga. "Great God's Push!" Ryuga shouted and knocked the clones far away. The jutsu Ryuga had used was close to the Almighty Push used by Nagato's Path. "You disgust me, but i'll finish this here with this jutsu combo." Bones then appear out of Ryuga's arms, as he shouted, "Third Gate of Pain Open!" Kamon and the rest of his clones (2) go and attack Ryuga. The 2 clones go and attack Ryuga but Kamon jumps in the air and gets ready to attack him from above. When the 2 clones attack Ryuga, he easily blocks the attacks and kicks both of the clones away. But right before he kicks the 2 clones away, Kamon teleports down to the clones and punches Ryuga. Ryuga, thinks about the attack he just took and wipes his face from a bit of dripping blood. "I don't know what the fuck I was thinking to let you hit me I promise your done." Ryuga stated enter his 4th Gate. Since Kamon was close to him Ryuga went straight for the Larch Dance. Were he spent rapidly slashing Kamon in multiple areas of his body. "Hm... seems your a little pissed." Blood from Kamon's arms, legs, and body. Then the 2 clones that were kicked away by Ryuga returns. Kamon stands up after taking a sec to tend to a few of his wounds and charges at Ryuga, but Ryuga blocks the attack and Ryuga and Kamon are face to face and are crossing swords as if it was a test of strength. Then one of the clones teleports behind Ryuga and trys to attack but Ryuga blocks the attack with the bones sticking from his back. Then one of the bones stabs the clone killing him. Kamon then retreats to where his other clone is and waits for an attack. Ryuga then teleports to the clone, using Front Lotus on him. Then he makes his bones go back into place and catches the blades he threw far into the air before. He then throws them even higher and this time Kamon looks up. As Kamon's head went up Ryuga instanly teleported to him and kicked him in the chin. After followed even more kicks sending Kamon high into the air at this point Kamon is unconscious. When Ryuga got him to a certain height he then started to punch Kamon hitting him across the forest. Ryuga finally got Kamon back to the middle when he shouted, "Hidden Lotus!" Punch Kamon in the gut he is afterwards sent flying towards the ground is this the end? 3 minutes later, Kamon wakes up to find himself a very bloody mess. Kamon gets up and searches for Ryuga, then Kamon goes in to his Golden Aura Technique and teleports to Ryuga. "Hey (cough...cough) I need to ask you someth...." Ryuga grabs Kamon by the neck. Kamon struggling to breath asks Ryuga, "I have a proposition to make (cough) that I'm sure you want to hear." Ryuga frees him, "It better not be time consuming." Ryuga then leaves his eight gates and catchs his blades and put them away. "Ok, let me join your village, I will be of great benefit to you (cough). Give me 2 to 3 years and I will have a team lead by me. The team will be composed of 8 people who are very skilled, and 2 of the members will have a very skilled Kekkei Genkai. I will also bring you a clan composed of about 200 people. I would also like to finish this fight when I get stronger." Kamon say smirking. "Give me the name of these 2 ninja with this "great" kekkei genkai, don't you know I have the best Kekkei Genkai's to offer. Serious though their name?" "Mizuho Rekai, and the other person I don't know his name, all I know when I fought him he had the Dragon Release Kekkei Genkai. He is one of the only 2 people to ever beat me in a 1 on 1, the second being you. (cough....cough). You know it would be nice if you gave me some bandages to close up these wounds." "Are you kidding me no one else lives in this world with Dragon Release except I an my son. This is a joke right? Im the dragon emperor!" A loud roar occured in from the skies and the shadow of a dragon occured. "Sure you can join someone of you speed is good, and you will be under Dragakure's akatsuki is that clear?" "Yes and that is clear." Kamon weaves a hand sign and touches Ryuga and says, "2 1/2 years I will teleport to you with all of my squad and the Rekai Clan. "And when I come to you I will be expecting a rematch." "Hmph, next time yout opponent will be him." Ryuga said pointing to a young boy sitting in the trees. "Unlike me he has a Kekkei Genkai you will most certainly fear." "Hm I'll be looking forward to that fight. Hey kid what is your name?" The boy then jumped from the tree and came to side of Ryuga while holding a unique sword. "Farther it seems he doesn't know who I am, why is this farther?" Ryuga scratched his head, "Well Zeo I can't answer that question how about you tell him." He answered. Zeo pulled out his sword and pointed towards Kamon, then suddenly Kamon just randomly kneels to the ground. Kamon is know wondering what happens, and Zeo understands the look so he answers him withotu him even asking. "I'm the god of this current Shinobi world and one of my "fearful" kekkei genkai's my farther spoke of is my Gravity Release which is how I know that you're weak because i'm not using even one third of my strength. When my farther hasn't even gasped. I'll be your opponent next time, but 3 years is to long you have 2 week to find this "clan". "Ok sure I'll have the clan there in your kingdom in 2 weeks, but 2 weeks isn't enough for me to be at my full potential, I need 1 year for myself. But other than that I will bring you the clan in 2 weeks." "Sounds like a plan." Zeo said while releasing the Gravity, the farther and son then walked off. Just as Zeo told Kamon, 2 weeks later he brought the clan to Ryuga and told him, "This is the Rekai Clan. I wasn't able to find their head ninja and about 50 other people. So I'll keep on looking for them and when I find them I will bring the here."